


Take Control (DISCONTINUED)

by tmyoongi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Ryan/Ricky, Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative sex, Rough (???) Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Shane/Banjo, actual devil adam, adam is a very important and dirty minded character in the whole story, and also he's very badass, banjo is just shane but with a different name, its a confusing toxic relationship, no wig or mustache im sorry :(, too much sexual tension ajfnalj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmyoongi/pseuds/tmyoongi
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth comes to town, and unofficially takes what's rightfully Banjo McClintock's: his dusty little neighborhood town that he spent years building. Obviously Banjo doesn't like that.Or, alternatively,Shitty summary for a top Shane twist to the usual top Ryan in the Ricky Goldsworth au because I stan top Shane





	Take Control (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again your friendly neighborhood cunt. Here's this thing, the first of many, in fact, that I will be dumping into the fandom, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky comes to town. Banjo is pissed and low-key in love. Adam, more like Adamn relatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the dialogue in the beginning for Chapter 1 is accurate. I'd like to think it's as accurate as my feeble little brain can compensate for. I worked way too hard on this. You can tell I don't know how to run a town. There's a lot of dialogue, too much dialogue even, and a ton of backstory in this one. Adam makes an appearance, and he's fucking badass in it.

Banjo wasn't a good guy, no, but he wasn't a bad one. Sure he had gone to jail, been released, and gone back, but the fifth time was the last, he had told himself. The fifth was the last chance to start over. And so he did.

He moved from the big city of Los Angeles back to Illinois. He started a tiny town in the middle of nowhere that soon grew into a small town in the middle of a place, probably, but maybe not, that grew into a decent sized town in the middle of somewhere. And that was good. Very good. He was mayor of this town, and should have been addressed somewhat formally, but everyone called him by his first name, Banjo. It was a happy little town, and Banjo was very happy as well, that is, until Ricky Goldsworth popped in at 3 in the morning, looking for a house.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Banjo greeted cheerfully as Ricky entered the town hall, dragging a suitcase behind him and his hand pressing a phone against his ear.

"Yeah, I'd tell them that," Ricky spoke into the phone, and looked decisively at Banjo, grinning an eerie grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and gave Banjo the shivers, before he made a motion with his hand. "I want the top house, I want the top room-"

"You can't just move into a town-" Banjo tried to negotiate.

"Nah, nah, yeah-" Ricky moved the phone and hung up passive-agressively.

"No-"

"No, yeah, yeah-"

"No, sir, you can't just move into a town and take a house-" Banjo answered firmly.

"I don't think you heard me." Ricky had a crazed smile that somehow looked gleeful and genuine all the same, with dead eyes, which seriously creeped him out.

"Ersh, what?" Banjo stumbled over his words and scratched his head.

"I want the best house in your neighborhood, 'nd I want it stocked with food-" Ricky shoved both his hands into his hoodie. Banjo felt sweat drip down his forehead. Something about his unconcern made Banjo very apprehensive.

"Sir-" Banjo tried again.

"Furnished, and I want servants as well-I want butlers, and you're gonna be one of them." Ricky continued nonchalantly.

"Sir, you can't, I'm not gonna be one-" Banjo replied feebly.

"You're gonna be one of them," Ricky took a stride forward.

"But I'm the mayor sir." Banjo said indignantly, trying to regain all the confidence he had lost.

"No, that's not how this is going down," Ricky pulled him into a sudden embrace, pressing a gun into his back. Banjo felt the dripping of sweat turn into a merciless torrential downpour. He swallowed, feeling whatever air he swallowed get lodged in the back of his throat as he felt the cold metal dig into his back, just under the space directly between his shoulder blades.

"Oh shit." Banjo mumbled, sucking in his breath and eliciting a cheeky smile from Goldsworth.

"Your outfit's in my car. I'll expect you at my house, later, 8 am, leave the keys under the mat." Ricky let go of him and patted him on the back, still holding the gun at his head.

"Yes sir, Mr. Goldsworth." Banjo muttered with gritted teeth. Ricky let out a relaxed mix between a groan and a sigh, pocketing his gun.

"You talking to me?" He asked coolly with an air of danger, flashing that same venomous smile as he turned his to a petrified McClintock. How was he supposed to reply to that? He was, wasn't he? But this freak had a gun.

"I apologize, sir." Banjo bowed his head, mouthing cusses with his head tilted down so Goldsworth wouldn't see in fear of getting shot dead.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice outfit, Banjo had to admit. Sure, it was kind of wrinkled, and sure, it was as simple as a white, collared button-up, a pair of gray slacks and a tie, but it was well-made, and he had to admit he looked pretty damn good in it. He slung the untied tie around his neck and rolled up his sleeves. And for such a bum like Ricky, the car he had been instructed to get the outfit from, with much difficulty without any directions, was also pretty nice.

It wasn't hard to locate the massive suite, as it towered over nearly all the buildings in the town, a little like how Banjo towered over all the residents in the town. However, Banjo wasn't nearly as expensive. The house was even for cheap for how big it was, $750,000, and a pain in the ass to build with his crew. And it just so happened that that jackass called Ricky managed to have the damn thing for free by pointing a gun at him. That was $750,000 less for the town's sake. Banjo hoped the citizens of the town wouldn't get the same ideas. He swore to himself that he'd find a way to get back at Ricky, if he didn't just kick him out.

Of course, that would take a long time, as, unfortunately, Banjo appreciated being alive. He couldn't get the police to do anything either, because it just so happened Banjo was the police. The whole fucking force. There was no need for any police, as no one really ventured into his happy little town, until this lunatic came by. He'd have to hire a police force later, if it was still in his power, because, apparently, Ricky thought he was the shit and that he was the mayor of Banjo's own fucking town now.

 _To be fair, how could anyone take someone with a name like Banjo seriously?_ Banjo thought carefully, scowling and slipping on some white latex gloves and he opened the door to the suite. Of course, it wasn't his real name, but a legal name change. He wanted to leave nearly everything in his past behind, and that just so happened putting on a name as stupid, and so unsuspecting it was suspicious, as Banjo McClintock.

"Hello? Goldsworth?" Banjo asked cautiously, scanning the room to make sure the bitch wasn't gonna knock him upside the head with a bat. He jumped at the sound of footsteps echoing on the crisp marble tiling. He swung his head around, searching for the origin of the sound.

Banjo caught a glimpse of someone stepping down the stairs loudly, and in a moment it would soon reveal to be Ricky Goldsworth thudding down the nimble spiral staircase that Banjo remembered he spent months on building. He felt anger bubble up inside him, quickly replaced with an anxious, fluttery feeling. His heart skipped a beat as he saw an unusually casual Ricky, eyes half-lidded and shoving his sleeves up just under his elbows, wearing a solemn expression and no fucked-up grin, and not to mention the same goddamn outfit as him, except the tie was, well, tied. Why did the son-of-a-bitch have to look so much damn better in it?

Then his heart suddenly dropped to his stomach and he glanced around, searching for any weapons around that could bash his head in or slice his limbs off, but to be honest, he looked so tired, not in the exhausted, need-sleep tired, but the tired-of-bullshit tired, that Banjo didn't feel Ricky could kill him even if he wanted to, which was both good and bad for Banjo, because Ricky looked so depressed that pity tugged at his heartstrings.

"Banjo, calm the fuck down." he muttered to himself. Another loud pair of dress-shoe footsteps sounded identical behind Ricky's, and a somewhat seemingly innocent-looking man with wide, round eyes followed down the stairs.

"McClintock, this is Adam. Adam, watch him and call me if he gets into any trouble. I'll be back at 10." Ricky stared dully at Banjo, which was very unlike him, before turning and walked away, but not before his elbow knocked over a vase of white roses. The vase merely fell over on the counter, but the water in the vase spilled out, splashing onto the floor, and the flowers tumbled onto the ground as well, spraying water in a radius of a couple inches. Ricky cussed the flowers out before stomping out the door and shutting it behind with a slam. Banjo couldn't help feeling a little bubbly, nauseous, and furious at the same time. That wasn't much insight given away about how the usually psychotic expression on his face was wiped away.

Banjo and Adam looked at each other, and Adam let a little laugh bubble from his lips. It lifted Banjo's mood a little, and he chuckled along as well.

"You know where he's going?" Banjo asked. Adam shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't know. He's visiting Helen, but nearly always comes home with blood on his shirt, so maybe he does something after that." Banjo's eyes widened. This guy was even more of a psycho than he thought. How did Adam stay so calm while saying that?

"Who's Helen?"

"His off-again girlfriend. Their relationship's pretty rocky, and they don't exactly enjoy each other's companies." Adam shrugged again. Banjo felt his heart bobble, uncertain if it was supposed to sink or rise or stop altogether.

"Why are they still together then?"

Adam snorted. "If you could call it even together. They're both attractive, lonely, and bored. I think Helen probably wants to make it work, so that's why she has him visit and take relationship management, but Ricky isn't her type, and she's not his."

Banjo pondered carefully.

"How do you know Ricky?" Banjo queried.

"Oh, we're good friends. My pal Andrew introduced me to him, after his boyfriend Steven met Ricky in a bar." Adam answered. "Let me answer all your boiling questions while we work, or else Ricky isn't going to be pleased." Banjo nodded tersely and showed Adam to the broom closet, where Adam collected a mop.

"Er, then how did you get here, as Ricky's...second servant?"

"I used to be roommates with Andrew, but then after him and Steven hooked up, they went at it like rabbits. I couldn't handle all the sex anymore, so I left. Ricky gives me a place to stay. Wherever he goes, I go, not to mention he pays great." Adam replied, walking back over to the spill and removing the roses from the ground and putting them back into the vase, which he stood upright. Banjo scowled. How come that jackass Goldsworth didn't pay for the fucking house?

"Don't you think he's shady?" Banjo asked, grimacing.

"Of course, but who isn't?" Adam said, shrugging as he began to clean up the spill. "Can you fill that up?" He held out the vase. Banjo nodded and collected it, walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I mean, the blood, the threats...aren't you a little scared of him, maybe, trying to...murder you?" Banjo questioned cautiously from the kitchen, his words dampened by the sound of the running tap.

"Let me tell you something. You can't let Ricky get word of this. I'm trusting you...but of course I am, I'm deathly afraid of that. But he's not half bad, if you ignore the creepy smile, the murderer part, and the overly-controlling aspects. He's low-key kind of a huge softie," Adam looked around. "But you didn't hear any of this from me." Banjo walked back to him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Banjo set the vase down on the counter. It met the surface of the counter with a heavy thud. If he was gonna drive this guy out of his town, he was gonna need all the things he could fight with against him. "Apart from the whole I-could-expose-him-as-a-serial-killer thing?"

Adam sucked on his upper lip and put leaned on the mop that he was standing upright, squashing the end of it against the floor. "You see, his weaknesses vary person-to-person. For example, he's a great photographer." Banjo raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

Adam nodded. "But it just so happens I'm a better one, and Ricky has a thing for photography. I cook for him too, because he can't cook for shit. We're also kinda buddies. Key is to spend time with him and find out what he enjoys about you. Ricky's not exactly a good person, so it's a good thing he likes recreational activities better than murdering people.. That's why everyone who knows him have this weakness system, so that if he ever tries to kill us, we can pull out that set of cards."

Banjo scoffed. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. But it isn't that hard, really, and he isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him." Adam patted him on the back. Banjo scrunched his eyebrows together with distaste before swallowing his pride and decency.

Banjo took a gulp of air. "Could you, maybe, teach me how to-" He scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

Adam cocked his head slightly. "How to what?"

Banjo pursed his lips and thought for while, before quickly blurting out. "How to-to become close to Ricky." Adam barely hid the amused, very suggestive grin that was plastered on his "somewhat seemingly innocent-looking" face.

"Close how?"

"No-no-Adam not like that-you son-of-a-bitch, I just want to get closer to him-fuck, that wasn't much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Banjo's outfits are basically the outfits featured in the True Crime Season 3 trailer. God that shoot was so good by the way. I typed the word "Banjo" way too many times more than anyone should have to in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kjsbouibwi why did I make this. I don't know how to feel about it. They're probably so out-of-character. I don't know if I like it or not. Sorry for the rushed everything asdfghjkl


End file.
